


Time's Gone By

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian watches guests as they invade his manor for New Year's.





	Time's Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I took the translation of Auld lang syne (or at least one of them), and used it for the title. But rather than it being "Times Gone By," I added the apostrophe, so it is aptly named "Time HAS Gone By." I tried to make this a bit older, as in, I wouldn't normally write this way.

The manor was crowded, quite more than was typical. The bustle of servants running this way and that with trays of horderves and glasses (with wine perched precariously atop them), only added to the clamor of unwanted company filling the halls and rooms. New Year’s Eve used to be a time of solitude, but no longer.

Cassian preferred to observe rather than to interact, and was watching like an eagle, perched atop the stairs. A bustle of giggles rounded the corner and dashed up the staircase, and it required every bit of restraint not to trip the mischievous couple sneaking off, just to witness their confusion. There was also the option of watching them hideaway and interrupting once they had heated the interaction further, but that enjoyment had long been over-done.

The chime of the neighboring church struck the quarter, and it was apparent by the frenzy abuzz in the great manor it was nearing midnight, which, thankfully, meant that each giggle, chuckle and raucous noise would be leaving into the bitter cold.

Just as Cassian decided to get up, he spotted him, his sad doe eyes nervously searching through the crowds desperately. A soft peep escaped his lips as he was brushed into the great hall, vanishing amidst tuxedos and gowns. With catlike tread Cassian decided to follow him, entranced by his loneliness. He knew that look all too well, and it was only fair Cassian, and he, should finally find some enjoyment that evening.

He was dressed the way he was each and every time Cassian saw him: a long, blood red velvet frock with a sleek navy vest and trousers, his neck affixed with a cravat. His wavy hair was slicked back at his neck, and his lips and chin were outlined with stubble. If ever there were a more perfect creature, he had yet to be discovered.

No one seemed to take notice of the nervous man as he stood as still as a statue beside the fireplace, illuminated by the glow beside him. The room fell into a frenzy as the time was announced, each couple taking the hand of their partner in anticipation of the striking hour. Cassian continued to observe his prey, eagle that he was, waiting for the exact moment to strike.

Just seconds before midnight, and Cassian was on the man, pulling him into a soft embrace punctuated with a kiss just as the arrival of the New Year was celebrated in the room. They broke apart to cheers and whistles, and Cassian was infused with a renewed energy.

“Cassian,” Bodhi sighed, laying his head upon his chest. “I didn’t know where you’d gotten to. I was so worried we wouldn’t be together to celebrate the New Year.”

Cassian chuckled, caressing his love’s hair. “We are always together, sweet. Forever and always. I was hoping for at least some surprise this evening. Being on my best behavior for you and all.”

“I’m sorry. You know it’s just that I prefer to let them have this day in our home. It was the day we first met, after all.”

“How could I forget? But you must let me scare at least one lingering couple before they depart. It’s only fair.”

“Mmm, perhaps…but only if we can do it together.” These words were punctuated with a sly grin and squeeze at Cassian’s back.

“For you, _amor_ , anything. Put on your best haunting face, my sweet. I observed a couple sneak off not half an hour ago, and they’ve not returned since. I think they could do with a damn good scare.”

“Lead the way,” Bodhi said. The two ghostly apparitions left the celebrations to carry out their deed, leaving a chill behind them like a ribbon of ice.

**Author's Note:**

> They're BOTH ghosts. And they love scaring people together. But Bodhi doesn't like scaring people on New Year's Eve because that's when they met. They're also Victorian ghosts...Or at least that's how I envisioned them...


End file.
